Someone to Come Home to
by Pata Hikari
Summary: Even a Superhero needs a home and family.


Someone to Come Home to.

By Pata Hikari

A petty warlord in a poor and desperate country. Though a mixture of charisma and fear he ruled over his own little territory like a tyrant.

The man was observing his soldiers... not defend his lands and he people on them. No, he was watching his soldiers take away crates. Dozens of crates. These crates were filled with food and supplies, donated by well intentioned people from richer lands. They were meant to give the poor and desperate people of this country some hope, giving them some good food to eat...

Yet, good intentions can fall to evil actions. And the warlord was stealing away the donations intended for the downtrodden to make himself fatter.

"Mmm?" He looked to the left at his second in command, gunshots could be heard in the distance. "What's going on?"

"Oh probably some peasants being put down." His second laughed.. "Nothing of-"

An explosion suddenly wiped out one of the supply tents.

"What the hell!" His second shouted.

"We're under attack!" The radio on the second's belt announced. "An unknown enemy... a... a single man?"

"What?" The warlord shouted, "A single man? Kill him!"

More explosions rocked the camp... caches of weapons were destroyed in an instant. He heard the screams of soldiers dying, the sounds of guns being fired constantly.

Then... everything became silent, as a man landed in front of him.

"Are you the commander of these soldiers?" He said in English, "Do you speak english?"

"Who.. what the hell do you want?"

"This food. It's meant for the poor. Let them have it." He said.

"...you... what the fuck! You think you can order me around!" He pulled out his pistol, "I'm the boss of this place! Those fucking peasants should be glad I let them live!" He pulled the trigger, firing at the man. Yet... it didn't hit..

The man had... had... **deflected **the bullet. Using a sword, a beautiful sword with gold and gems inlaid within it.

A sword that hadn't been in his hands until just now.

"I see... so nothing I can say will change your mind?" He said. Another sword **appearing **in his hand to deflect the bullet. The first sword began to glow. "I'm sorry then."

"What... what are..."

**_"Caliburn!"_**He swung the sword.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in a hotel room in a city that was largely untouched by the problems that petty warlords caused... a girl sat.<p>

She was a young girl, appearing to be roughly thirteen years of age. One might look at her and feel that she is not of this world. Her long white hair and deep red eyes, along with her slight build... she looked almost like a ghost, waiting for something. She was sitting on the bed within the room, looking out the window of the city. Her worried face reflected to herself from the window.

For three days she had been alone. Sitting in this lonely hotel... and waiting for his return. She let out a quiet sigh...

The door to the room opened.

"Ah..!" She spun around... her eyes wide with hope.

"Hey... Illya." The man with red hair and amber eyes said with a smile.

"Shirou!" She jumped off the bed, running at top speed to hug him. Her arms wrapped around him.

Shirou returned the hug, "Glad to be back."

"Yeah..." Illya puled away a little, looking up into his eyes. "You were gone a long time..."

"Ehehehe... I was a little busy."

Illya pouted, "Yeah.. yeah. I know. I bet you helped a lot of people though..."  
>Shirou smiled, "Yeah... I did." It was a painful smile.<p>

_But I had to hurt a lot of people too._

Illya knew what that smile meant... she didn't say anything about it. She just hugged him tighter, pushing her head against his stomach. "I'm glad you helped them..."

* * *

><p>One year, at the most.<p>

That is what she knew.

She was already frail, and the strain of Berseker had taken a tole on her body...

Finally... she just wasn't meant to live past the Holy Grail War.

A year to live with Shirou, to watch him. To take care of him...

* * *

><p>"Illya?" Shirou was making dinner. Rin, Taiga and Sakura weren't at the Emiya household tonight. So it would be a small dinner for two.<p>

"Yeah?" She said.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" He asked, "I mean... it's been three months since the Holy Grail War ended."

"Eh?" Illya frowned, "What? Do you want me to leave Onii-chan?" She folded her arms, "Humph, tired of me already."

"N-no it's not that!" Shirou said, "It's... just... don't you miss your family? With the other Einzburns?"

"..." Illya sighed, she stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

"I-Illya?"

She hugged Shirou, pushing herself as close as possible to him.

"You're my family, Onii-chan." She said, "I don't have anybody else, OK?"

"O...OK..."

* * *

><p>"nnn..." Shirou opened his eyes... to see a muffin, and nothing but muffin.<p>

"Good morning Shirou!" Illya had pressed a muffin into his face.

"Ah... breakfast?" He took the muffin.

"Yup. Continental breakfasts are convenient, no?" Illya sat down on the edge of the bed with her own muffin.

"I guess." Shirou peeled off the wrapper and took a bite. "Home cooked breakfast is better though."

"Well, duh. But a single microwave isn't exactly a kitchen." Illya had already finished her breakfast. "So... what's on the agenda today?"

"Ah..." Shirou took another bite, "I think I'll rest for today, and we'll head home tomorrow."

"R-really?" Illya stammered, "I mean...we... it's been so long!"

"Ah, only a few months." Shirou chuckled... ignoring that his "few" months counted to ten.

"I mean... no more staying in hotels or shacks or worse a tent! I actually get a house to sleep in!" She leaned back dramatically, "Shirou... you have no idea how happy that makes me!"

Shirou laughed, "Ah... well.. you didn't have to come."

"Yes. I did." Illya said. "Don't you even think otherwise!" She slapped his arm, "What would you have done that first week if I hadn't been here!"

* * *

><p>It was little more then a shack. A roughly built cabin in the woods.<p>

It had been a week since they had arrived here, Shirou had left two days previously. Off to try his best to fulfil his ideal.

Ilya hummed quietly to herself, chopping up some potatoes to throw into the pot of stew she was making.

THUMP.

"Huh?" Illya turned around, "Wh-who's there?" She heard the door open... "Ah... Onii-chan?" Shirou had a key... so..

With quiet thuds, Shirou limped into the room. A bloody bandage was wrapped around his stomach. His leg was badly injured as well. "Ah.." He said, ignoring the pain, "Hey Illya... that smells good."

"O...Onii-chan!" Illya ran to him. "What are you doing! Why are you just standing there like that?"

"Hah... this isn't that bad... It's just a scratch or two." He gave her his best confident smile.

"Onii-chan.. you... you idiot..." She opened and closed her fists. "You... you..." She closed her eyes and sighed...

A faint glow surrounded Shirou... wounds closed, blood faded away.. within a minute, all his injuries were gone. "Eh...?"

"There. You're all healed up." Illya folded her arms and glared at Shirou. "Don't you dare get hurt like that again!"

"I... I..." Shirou closed his mouth and nodded. "Of course, Illya."

"Good." Illya turned around, "Now wait a little and I'll have dinner ready, the stew should be delicious."

* * *

><p>Packing up was easy. She and Shirou traveled light, a few sets of clothing being the only things they needed to carry.<p>

"Ah... to be back home... good food, a comfortable bed to sleep in.. and baths! Shirou! We can actually take a bath!"

Shirou laughed. "That's what has you excited?"

"Humph. You took a lady like me out here. What did you expect."

Shirou rolled his eyes. "Yes yes. I'm a horrid brute."

"And don't you forget it!" Illya stuck her tongue out.

* * *

><p>One year had passed since the Holy Grail War.<p>

Over the past month, she had simply grown frailer and quieter. The energetic girl that had always ran around, done what she pleased, and livened up the Emiya household, now spent most of her sitting on the porch, looking out into the yard.

"..." Shirou gritted his teeth, "Damn it!" He didn't understand... why was she like this? He could only watch as she... she **wasted away.**He picked up the bowl of soup (she didn't seem to be able to swallow anything else) and walked over to her. "Ilya." He said, "I have lunch."

"Ah... thank you Onii-chan." She took the bowl from him, scooping some into a spoon. "Mmm..." She sipped from the spoon.. "It's good." She gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks." Shirou sat down next to her, "How are you? Feeling better?"

"A little." Illya gave him a soft smile.

"Glad to hear, I want you to get better." Shirou patted her on the shoulder, "After all, it's not the same without you running around and causing mischief."

Illya giggled, "Oh? I thought I only caused trouble."

"Well, you do." Shirou grinned, "But it's a good kind of trouble."

"I see..." Illya said.

For a few minutes they both stared out into the distance, Illya slowly eating her soup.

"Hey, Shirou"

"Hmm?" Shirou looked back to her.

"Kiritsugu... he was my dad."

"...huh." Shirou said, "Is that why you always call me 'Onii-chan' then?"

"Yeah." Illya said.

"I see..." Shirou leaned back and stretched. "So.. what was he like? As a dad."

Illya got a distant smile. "He would always play with me. He read me stories and taught me a lot of things."

"Right... that sounds like Kiritsugu."

"Yup." She said.

"He would often leave for months at a time though." Shirou said, "You know, thinking about it, it's possible he was trying to see you."

"...he..." Illya's expression changed. It was a complicated one... "He... he would do that, wouldn't he."

"Yeah. I bet he would have wanted us to meet." He stood up and stretched, "Well... Illya, get well soon. With Kiritsugu gone, I need to take care of you in his place." He walked out, to his workshop to practice.

"...get well soon, huh." Illya looked down at the floor... "I need... to get well..."

* * *

><p>Shirou had graduated from school, saved up money, and was ready to go out to the world.<p>

He was finally ready to achieve his dream of being a superhero.

"Onii-chan!"

The only obstacle... was Illya.

"Yes?" Shirou asked... he knew where this would go. Even after Rin and Sakura had failed to convince him, he knew that Illya would try and get him to stop. He steeled his will, fully expecting an onslaught of anger, frustration, and a painful argument.

She stood in front of him... she had grown a little taller since she had recovered from the illness, so she wore new clothing that made her look, somewhat, more like a regular girl.  
>"I'm going with you."<p>

What she said had **not **been what he was expecting.

"W-wait! Illya! I'll be doing dangerous things!"

"I don't care." She leaned in close to him. "It's not like I haven't lived through danger already. I was a Master too! And I **_trained _**for it." She had already told him what her "training" had been like. "Even... even if you don't let me come into the fight, then at least let me take care of you when you're not fighting! I can cook, clean, I can bandage any cuts... I can do all that! I can help you!"

"Illya... I..."

"Even... even if I can't do all that..." She closed her eyes, before opening them and giving him the most intense look he had ever seen on her. "I can give you someone to come home to. You won't take unreasonably stupid risks if you know that I'll be left alone waiting if you do."

"...but what about your health?" Shirou said, bringing up the only thing he could think of to turn her away... "I mean, you just recovered a few months ago."

"I'm fine, Onii-chan!" Illya shouted, and began doing jumping jacks. "See! Perfectly healthy! I can keep this up all day!"

Shirou sighed, "Fine.. fine.." he said in an exacerbated tone. "I figure if I say no you'll just follow me anyways." Shirou smiled as he said this.

"Of course." Illya nodded.

* * *

><p>They left the hotel hand in hand, their next destination the airport.<p>

"Hey... Shirou." Illya said.

"Yeah?"

"I think Taiga won't be happy when she finds out we didn't bring her a souvenir. "

Shirou laughed, "Well, maybe we can pick something up in Hong Kong, we'll be stopping there on the way home."

"Hmmm..." Illya leaned close to him. "Sounds like a good idea." They continued to walk to the airport. "Shirou?"

"Huh?"

"How are we going to keep.. it up, at home?"

"Keep what up?" Shirou said.

Illya blushed a little. "You know... how we sleep in the same bed... things like that." She looked into his eyes. "I may be growing but it's slow. At this rate I **might **look twenty when you're forty."

"Oh... uhh.. I'll think of something." Shirou scratched his nose.

"Riiighhttt..." Illya said.

* * *

><p>"Illyasviel."<p>

Rin walked into her room.

"Ah, good evening Rin."

Rin looked around, this had once been the room she had stayed in during the Holy Grail War. Now it had been taken over by Illya as hers. It was covered in decorations and dolls and books. "How are you feeling?"

Illya frowned, Shirou and Taiga had already asked that! "I'm fine Rin. I know I was sick, But I'm totally better now!"

"I see..." Rin sat down on the bed, "So.. how long do you have, then?"

"..." Illya stared at Rin, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You weren't... made, to survive after the Holy Grail War." Rin said flatly, "It's only because of Emiya-kun you made it." She sighed, "I thought when you got sick, it was your body finally... giving up, I guess."

"Ah..." Illya looked away from Rin. "Yeah... I guess you're right. I'm on borrowed time."

"How much?"

"I don't know." Illya ruefully smiled. "Shirou destroyed the Greater Grail, rather then make a wish. So I, the Lesser Grail, have its contents still inside me. A massive amount of magical energy. I'm using it to keep myself up."

"I see." Rin said, "So every day you burn up more and more magical energy."

"Yup. There's a ton of it though... so I think I can go at least ten years."

"Is that long enough?"

"...no. But it's the best I have." Illya sighed. "Don't tell Shirou."

Rin frowned, "Why?"

"Because... it's a long ways away. I'll... I'll tell him when it begins to run out. I want him to be happy with me. I don't want him to think, every time he sees me, that I'm just slowly moving closer to death."

"Right..." Rin said.

"So, I heard you got accepted at the Clocktower." Illya quickly changed the subject...

* * *

><p>"Nnngg... I'm.. .ahh..."<p>

Illya opened her eyes. "Onii-chan?"

"I... ah..."

The shack, technically, didn't have a bedroom... so Illya had laid out two futons in the living room. One for Shirou, and one for herself. After eating the stew, they had talked for an hour, and then both gone to sleep.

But now...

"I.. I'm..."

"What are..." Illya pulled the blanket off, walking to Shirou. "Are you OK?" She looked at his face.

It was in pain.

"I'm.. sorry..."

Sweat covered his face, it twisted in agony. Compared to the pain he was expressing... the pain he had when he had walked in with those injuries was nothing.

"On..Oni..." Illya shook her head, "Shirou..." She leaned over him, getting on her hands and knees... "Shirou!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to..."

"Shirou!" She grabbed his shoulders.

"Ahh!" Shirou opened his eyes... and Illya felt something pressed against her back. Cold and metal... "I... I...what... Illya..."

"Shirou...? What... what happened?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, and dismissed the projected sword, "I reacted when you grabbed me! That's all! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing." Illya snapped.

"I..."

"It's Ok..." Illya pressed her head against his chest. "It's OK, Shirou."

"They had families. People loved them. But I killed them."

"I know..."

"I... I had to. They were hurting other people... they wouldn't stop unless I made them stop."

"I know. It's OK... I'm here."

"Oh.. Illya..." He wrapped his arms around her. "Illya..." She could feel his tears... they fell onto her.

"I'm here for you Shirou." She looked into his eyes, those normally calm amber eyes... tears slowly fell out of him. "I'll be here... OK? I promise I will."

"Th-thank.. you..." He said.

"..." The past year of her life... what was supposed to be the last year, flashed through her mind... "You're welcome..." She pushed herself forward, and kissed him.

He didn't pull away... he just hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>"Shirou! Illya-chan!" Taiga waved wildly. She, Rin, and Sakura were there at the airport.<p>

"Hey!" Shirou waved as the two approached their friends and family. "Missed us?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Taiga said. "Rin-chan even came back from London to see you home!"

"Well that's nice of her." Illya said, looking over at Rin.

"It's good to have you both back." Sakura said.

"Yeah..." Shirou said with a smile.

"So. How was it?" Taiga asked. She had been told Shirou had volunteered to travel abroad and do humanitarian work. (Technically true.)

"It was hard." Shirou said with a grin. "To tell the truth... if Illya hadn't been there I might not have made it."

Illya puffed her chest out with pride. "I made sure Shirou didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah.. pretty much." Shirou took her hand in his. "Come on... let's go home."

"Yeah." Illya gave Shirou a smile... "I've made sure you had one..."

**The End.**


End file.
